


Golden Harvest

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Two Worlds Series [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Holding Hands, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lughnassadh, a day of many marriages and celebrations for the harvest to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Harvest

Arthur stared out across city through his window. In the distance, rippling fields of hay, rye, barley and all other grains grew, waiting to be harvested in a number of weeks. Much of the produce had been harvested already and was even now being preserved for winter.

Everywhere, peasants and nobles alike had gathered the livestock that was to be slaughtered soon after the harvest. Many would gain a large amount of weight over the time as they were feed a rich diet in an attempt to plump them up for a better meat this winter.

That was the time he hated most. He could always hear the screams of the animals as they were killed, their red blood staining the earth. Those few days of killing meant he got little to no sleep at night as the sounds went round and round his head.

But that was still some time off. First the harvest had to be brought in and before that, Lughnassadh would be celebrated. Although it was mostly a peasant’s holiday, celebrating the harvest to come and to ask that the gods keep the harvest good until it could be brought in.

It was also a day of weddings. Many believed it brought good luck to the marriage if the wedding happened on the day as Lugh’s marriage to mother earth.* His parents had married on this day, so many years ago. Of course it had been a lot bigger than a normal peasant’s wedding, but it was the meaning that counted.

He cared little for marriage at the moment. He was looking forward to tonight when he would sneak out to seek out Merlin. It had been on his mind the last couple of days. He wanted the sun to reach the horizon soon, but it seemed to hang in the sky, not moving and mocking him as he grew even more impatient.

Eventually though, it grew late, the sun’s edge sliding slowly beneath the horizon, sending the world into darkness as it went to rest. Arthur, seeing his chance, left his room and made his way down to the bottom of the castle and out into the city.

If his parents learned he was in the city, then they would only assume he was watching the celebrations and allowing his subjects to spoil him with bits and pieces of the harvest so far. He certainly wouldn’t dissuade that notion.

The shadows continued to lengthen as the sun went further down, coloring the sky in fire and tenting the trees in red and gold as he neared them. Although a trick of the light, he knew that soon the leaves would start turning, making the land burn with their colors.

Following the track he knew by heart by now, he made his way to the meadow from before. The grass was higher, the flowers even more wide spread. Bees hummed all around as they flew from flower to flower, heavy with golden pollen as they rushed to make their honey before winter arrived.

All was quiet and peaceful as he stood there, just taking in the scene but not walking into the meadow so as not to disturb it. He was so absorbed in it that he didn’t hear the sound of a twig snapping behind him or the footsteps drawing nearer.

He did notice when a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump and spin around. Merlin stood there, grinning at him in the fading light, unabashed at making him start. “Arthur, you should pay attention more,” he admonished the prince.

“I was distracted is all. If I hadn’t been, I would have heard you coming,” Arthur said with a mock glare, trying to keep his lips from twitching into a smile.

He did smile though when Merlin leaned forward to press their lips together, briefly. “You must come,” Merlin said, tugging at his hand.

“Come where?” Arthur asked, a little concerned, but let Merlin pull him along through the trees.

“She wants to meet you,” he said simply.

“Who?” Arthur asked, exasperated at Merlin’s evasion of his question.

“ _Modor._ Mother,” he said, looking back at the blonde to answer. Arthur gulped slightly before grabbing his hand and walking next to him instead of being pulled.

~*~

What Arthur had expected when Merlin brought him here, he couldn’t have said, but what he saw was certainly not something he had imagined before. There was a whole _village_ here, hidden in the trees, as in _up_ in the trees, and he wouldn’t even have noticed it unless Merlin had showed him.

Merlin led him to one specific tree, an old oak that towered above all the others. Notches had been carved into the bark, hand and foot holds to help someone climb up. Merlin pointed and Arthur realized he would have to go up first.

Squaring his shoulders, Arthur grabbed a notch and heaved himself up, working slowly and effectively to pull himself up the large tree. He wasn’t even surprised to see Merlin already up there ahead of him, waiting for him to get up.

Pulling himself up the last few feet, he looked around. He was on some sort of platform woven between the branches from other branches, vines and stones. It didn’t look sturdy, but as he stood there, it felt like he was on solid ground. He assumed that was due to magic.

The house itself, for it was a house with a roof and a door and windows, was woven from branches and animal skins, light shining through a few gaps in the materials as well as the windows.

The door opened and he had to blink as the light momentarily blinded him. There stood a woman, short and just as pale as Merlin. Her hair more a brown then black, she had shining brown eyes that shown as she smiled at him, gesturing for him to come in.

Merlin stepped up beside him. “ _Modor, ðes sie Arthur,_ ” Merlin said easily.

“ _Arthur,_ ” she said the name slowly, sounding the syllables out, her accent thick. She smiled at the word. “ _Ever betlic nemnan. Wilcuma, Arthur,_ ” she said to him.

“ _Þancian eow,_ ” Arthur relied back. She looked surprised, but didn’t say anything as she ushered them into the rest of the house where a table was set with food already, still steaming. Merlin sent a grin at him as both of their stomach gurgled at the smell of the food. It smelt good.

~*~

It was much later, when the two left, Merlin guiding him through the trees to the meadow. The night had been long, with much feasting and merry making. Soon after they had finished eating with his mother, Merlin had tugged him out of the house, giving him little time to say goodbye to the woman before the door cut them off.

People were out, lanterns strung across the gaps between the trees, candles burning in hidden notches in the bark. Music was being played, at the moment, only a lonely flute, but others soon joining in.

No one took notice of the stranger in their midst as they danced and jumped, shouting out loudly. The men were dressed similar to Merlin, rough spun breeches their only garment. The women, a little more covered, wore a sort of wrap around their torsos, the cloth colorful.

Merlin guided him through the crowds of people. They came to a more subdued group, two in the center. “What is this?” Arthur asked quietly as they stood to the side.

“ _Brydlac_ , a marriage ceremony, between two friends: Will,” he pointed to the brown haired male, “Freya,” the woman, dressed in a white wrap, her black locks woven with garlands of flowers.

They stood and watched until the ceremony was completed and clapped with the rest of them. They only ate and drank water and some fruit, still full from their earlier meal. The night grew onwards towards dawn, though few seemed to notice or care, too caught up in their revelry.

Now as they came upon the meadow from before, Arthur felt the awe settle in. He knew for a fact that few ever got to see something like that, and the fact that Merlin trusted him enough to show him, spoke volumes.

“Thank you.” Arthur turned towards the warlock. The paler man was watching him. “Will I see you on Mabon?”

“Yes. I will see you here again. Many times.” The last part sounded cryptic, but he ignored the feeling, instead smiling and placing a chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips before leaving. If he had turned to look back, he would have seen the nervous look on the wild man’s face, but he didn’t and left in blissful ignorance of what his actions might entitle.

~*~

_Modor_ \- mother  
 _Modor, ðes sie Arthur _\- Mother, this is Arthur  
 _Ever betlic nemnan_ \- A fine name  
 _Wilcuma, Arthur_ \- Welcome, Arthur  
 _Þancian eow_ \- Thank you  
 _Brydlac___ \- marriage ceremony

__**End.** _ _


End file.
